


You are My Sunshine

by crazyspeck



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Confessions, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Ong is so dumb, OngNiel is science, Ongniel, Sunsets, This Is STUPID, bestfriend au, bestfriend aus run my life, cynical ong, daniel is the real hero of this story, idk anymore, is this even a story, oblivious ong, ongniel since pd era yall cry with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyspeck/pseuds/crazyspeck
Summary: “Hey Hyung,”“Yeah?”“Remember when you told me to always look at the brighter side of life?”Brighter side of life, huh? I take in a breath and briefly close my eyes, the memory feeling hazy at the back of my mind.





	You are My Sunshine

It was a regular autumn day, Daniel and I are walking side by side, ready to celebrate the weekend as we just got done with midterm exams.

Ah Daniel. Just like any other day, being with him right now isn’t any different. Daniel’s been my best friend for an eternity. Play-fighting as toddlers on the playground, one share of a toy and _bam_ , a friendship of a lifetime was instantly set into stone. He’s been with me through everything—literally everything. (I’d enumerate them but we’d be dead before I even finish). From failed test results to winning the university solo dance competition—never was there a moment where Niel wasn’t by my side.

Alternatively, I was by his as well. For every failed relationship (wherein I _always_ passed by his house to console him with some beer and chicken), to singing our lungs out during every norebang with the class, Bonnie and Clyde be damned, we were the real dynamic duo.  

Come to think of it, a lot of people have confessed to him throughout the years, he went out with a chosen few, but none of them really lasted. He always told me it just didn’t work, didn’t click, which I understood, really. But I thoroughly believe none of it was Niel’s fault, the kid’s an angel, he couldn’t even hurt a fly (okay, maybe he could since he hates them, but figuratively), I know that it was always the other party’s shortcomings.

As for me? I’ve never been in a relationship. It’s not like I didn’t have the time, or as if _some_ people didn’t confess (cut me some slack, I’ve got 5 people who confessed to me in our first year alone). It’s just that no one was fun enough, I don’t know— was I supposed to feel like I should be throwing up flowers or something? —everyone else was just boring, I guess, I didn’t feel any pizazz or ‘magic’. Plus, I wasn’t looking for commitment anyways, that shit takes a lot of work to pull off, and I’m a simple man, I like to pull things off with the least effort needed.

Daniel’s words suddenly take me out of my reverie, as we’re taking the long walk to the main street (it was still early evening), and I blink as if one giant bubble encircled around my head just got popped.

“Hey Hyung,”

“Yeah?”

“Remember when you told me to always look at the brighter side of life?”

 _Brighter side of life, huh_? I take in a breath and briefly close my eyes, the memory feeling hazy at the back of my mind.

_It was during our first year of college together—two freshmen, afraid yet exhilarated by the thrill university could offer—sitting on a bench that offered the best view of the whole school, all while heartily eating lunch (provided by the senior tour guide)._

_You sipped on your can of *root*beer (we were so naïve, no one ever gets caught drinking beer on campus), releasing an indignant ‘kkkeugh’ sound while placing it down on your side of the bench._

_“So this is how it is—being college students and all.”_

_I nod once along with the swallow of a kimbap, “Indeed it is. Kinda scary, huh?”_

_“ **Very** scary, I was about to pee my pants when that one senior pointed at me to stay in the group.” _

_That’s because you kept making me laugh by doing some sort of worm impression, I think to myself. But I decide not to say it. Instead, I laughed mirthlessly, “The one with 3 piercings and an undercut? He looked like he had other plans than to tour us today.”_

_You gesticulated very animatedly, making me laugh some more._

_“I know! I’m glad he’s about to graduate, no need to see that punk ever again after this year.”_

_I acted shocked and went all wide eyed while looking at your direction, oh boy this is gonna be gold._

_“S-sunbae- he didn’t mean to call you punk.” I sputter out. I laughed internally, trying hard to suppress it all because the look on your face was priceless._

_You stood up and began bowing without even checking, muttering ‘I’m really sorry’ and ‘you’re not a punk’ to nothing but thin air, and that’s when I completely lost it._

_I laughed so hard I almost fell out of my seat, clutching onto my abdomen for dear life, and you slowly lifted your head, catching my drift half a moment later._

_“Hyung! You shouldn’t do that! I almost got a heart attack what the shit.”_

_Few puffs of laughter leave my lips before I ultimately settle down, chugging down on my fruit juice._

_“Sorry Niel-ah, but that was golden! I’ll never forget this until we graduate and high tail out of here.”_

_You sat back down on your side of the bench, still a bit flustered at what just went on, but as you angled your neck to face my direction, your expression shifted into a solemn one._

_“Hyung, what if- what if I get kicked out? What if I don’t pass all my subjects? What if I never graduate?" He lets out a sigh before continuing, "I know I shouldn’t get all too worked up about this, but it’s hard not to, you know?”_

_I shift in my seat to face you properly, too, and place my hand as gently as I can on your shoulder, “Niel-ah, don’t worry too much. One, you won’t get kicked out, if you ever do I’ll find a way to get myself kicked out too. Two, you’ll pass all your subjects, though you’re not the smartest in our batch, so what? I’m not smart too! Hell, a lot of us here aren’t. We’ll just find ways to tutor each other and have each other’s backs. And three, you **will** graduate, **we** will graduate.” _

_You cast your eyes down, but your face sobers up, and slowly, I sensed all your remaining worries dissipating one by one. I felt proud of course, but not too proud, since I haven’t gotten you to smile yet. So I squeezed your shoulder once, and take in a breath before I spoke my next words._

_“You know what my mom always told me? She said ‘Son, whatever happens in your life, always remember to look at the brighter side of life.’ And it worked, every time. And that’s why I vowed to live by that for the rest of my life. So whatever happens to us on this God-forsaken campus, be it good or bad, let’s just always look at the brighter side, how about that?”_

_It took a while for you to react, but once you did, your eyes started to crease and disappear, and that bunny-toothed smile came in to light right in front of me. And I don’t know why but, I never got tired of that smile. Weird._

_I did a mini fist pump internally, as I secured a success in getting you to beam at me._

_“You’re completely right.” You chuckled to yourself, “Thanks hyung, that helped loads. I’ll keep it in mind from now on.”_

The sky was a mix of purples and oranges, and man was that a nice sight. Time flies by so fast, and now we're in our senior year already. It's as if everything that happened was all but a blur, I didn’t even imagine we’d be all and well at this point, but here we are, defying past anxieties.  I turn to face him before looking back at the path ahead of us, and shrug nonchalantly, “Yeah? I guess I do.”

For a split second I thought I caught him smiling to himelf, but I dismiss the thought immediately. Simultaneously his hand brushed a little against mine, causing me to jump unconsciously. It felt, really, _really_ , tingly. Why I'm feeling this sensation, I've no clue. And I have no intentions to find out. I touch him almost ninety percent of the time but I’ve never felt anything like this before. Weird.

He continues walking as if nothing had happened, and juts a thumb to his chest, “Yeah well, I did.”

And he came to a halt, dragging me along. I get all slack-jawed as I realize that his hands are around mine, and its hold immensely firm, firm enough to keep me in place, but gentle, as if he’s giving me the choice to pull out and leave.

But I don’t.

My breathe hitched in my throat, I wanted to speak, ask him why he’s doing this, but it just remained stuck, lodged between my tonsils, and trapped by some invisible force created by the almighty one to piss off people in situations like this. My hands(although clammy) remain held in his, the sensation of his touch burning through my skin, well, figuratively, and I've got no other choice but to look up at his face instead. 

And there it was, those gentle, puppy dog eyes— _those_ eyes that got every guy and girl on campus swooning—are now looking at me. And only me. It felt as if he was trying to tell me something, but it’s only halfway there, and my heart does something for the very first time; it flat-lines. Just kidding, I hope it did though, because it feels like it's gonna jump out of my chest any minute from now. I can't believe I'm going to say this but, it feels exactly like one of those big movie clichés, wherein the two main characters stare at each other for a boringly long time, and the world seemingly stops, and everything else enters a state of slow motion. True love mumbo jumbo.

It _may_ be mumbo jumbo, but, why does it feel so… real?

No matter how much I’d love to deny any of this happening right now, all the heart fluttering and eyeballing hoo-has, my unsteady breathing and now-shaking hands beg to differ.

It’s real. All this happening right now, yeah, _real_.

The silence becomes painfully unbearable so I breathe out, “Y-you remembered?”

And in that exact moment, the sun decided to set right between us. Way to set the lovey mood, nature. Its rays cast upon his face like one of those edgy tumblr edits with photo leaks and date stamps, and it makes every part of it look utterly… stunning. I wanted to take a picture of it, I really did (thanks again mother nature). His light brown hair seemed like a sandy pit, and his eyes—those eyes god damn it—they burned into a hazel brown, and that cute little mole by his right eye was the cherry on top. Admittedly, I want to hit myself for not noticing these features sooner, but I can’t, since you know, he’s holding my hands, but also because I’d rather enjoy this moment, while I still can.

He inhales, and I notice his large pectoral muscles rise and fall (when did he get so fit? Also why are you staring at his chest stop staring oh mygod), and squeezes my hands once.

“It was quite easy, really. I just had to do one thing.”

He smiles, and takes a step closer, closing the gap between the two of us.

Unconsciously, I lean towards him, anticipating his next words. But I didn’t hear any words come out of his mouth, as I received a kiss instead.

It was fast yet just right, his plush lips clung onto mine and it felt absolutely amazing. My first kiss. My first fucking kiss and this is how it came to be. Me, Seongwu Ong, 22 years of age, having a revelation of a lifetime that my best friend is a hot piece of lovable meat, also receiving my first kiss from that same piece of meat, and I- I can’t believe it. I want to laugh, out loud, so so SO badly. But I can't, as mother nature's done an absolutely smooth job at setting the right mood. I'll settle to laugh later in my room when all of this is over and when he's probably my boyfriend already. Did I just say boyfriend? Oh my god Seongwu don't get too ahead of yourself he just kissed you! After all these years never would I have thought I’d receive my first kiss from my best friend. Strangely enough, I craved it, I wanted more, but he leans back just as quickly as he leaned in, leaving me to sob quietly on the inside. Stop being such a fucking tease Kang Daniel. 

Then he smiles, softly, and purely, giving me the patience I need just so I won’t jump on him and suck his face to death. His hands let go of mine, but reach up to cup my face instead. 

“It was you, hyung.”

My eyebrows knit together on instinct, “I uh… I what?”

He laughs and I could feel the heat rise up to my cheeks, why does he have to be so vague at such a crucial moment?

Just as I was going to ask him what all of this was about, he beats me to it.

“When you told me to look at the brighter side of life, I only had to look at you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first official work aaaAAAAAAAA ive written short stuff and some verkwan before but ive never had the guts to put it on ao3. but now, tIMES HAVE CHANGED. i hope yall enjoyed it feel free to scream with me on twt !!! @shngekinowoojin 
> 
> ALSO im gonna write more ongniel and i'll try to get in some 2park while ive still got my xmas break going on, so yeah plS ANTICIPATE 
> 
> shoutout to PB for proofreading and correcting the grammar mistakes!!


End file.
